


The Mysterious Case of the Red Letter

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Alice Evelynn and Will Holmes are the Uniques with fractured memories but will a red letter resurface the lost memories?





	

**Author's Note:**

> References belong to rightful owners :)

It started on a cold, winter day. The snow fell down from the heavens; the gentle snowflakes landed gracefully on the ground, the roofs and the frozen lakes. London was a nice scene this time of year but it wasn’t the same as what the protagonist of the story thought. A young woman with raven black locks, which looked like a night sky that bared no stars, and emerald green orbs that glistening in the stars. At the present time, the woman was sitting near the window and staring at the beautiful art that was falling from the sky. Her green eyes were shining from the moonlight and her pale skin stood out from a great distance. The moon was so big in the sky and the stars were twinkling in harmony. Sitting of the window bench, the woman opened the window and let her dark hair blow in the wind.

The wind was quite gentle as though it was communicating with the woman in the window. Her home was rather impressive to say the least. It had a calm explosion of colour which worked well with her personality. The walls were patterned in a native American tribal way, which was rather liked by her. The ceiling was black whilst the floor was white; like a chess board. On the far side of the room she was in was a desk with lots of paper, some were covered in scribbles and some were covered in notes. These notes were extremely important because they contained information to do with her work. Her work was her life but we’ll get onto that in a minute. The room she was currently situated was her bedroom, just if you couldn’t tell by the bed in the middle of wall. The sheets were purple and green and they were softer than the fluffiest feathers in all of creation.

Back to the desk, the woman’s notes contained her name and her name was a very … nice name. As she continued to let the cold air into her room the wind blew an important letter off the desk. She heard the envelope drop to the floor her shot her head up. Her face was blank and expressionless. Her feet fell off the window bench and started to move towards the envelope of the stone floor. Bending down, her delicate, pale hands lifted the red envelope of the floor. At the top of it you could see where thread had been stitched. The stitches were now gone but you could see faint sights of blood. It was rather surprising really. The envelope was red and blood had stained it. Only observant eyes could see it.

She was observant.

Her eyes were narrow and stared into the envelope. It had only been a few days since she had been given it… attached to a dead body. The body was of a woman who looked very similar to her; black hair and green eyes. It was uncanny. It was too uncanny for her liking. The body was … so cold. It had been dead long before the stitches had attached the letter into the chest. The letter laid in her hands as though it was a dagger, which was ironic after all … it was red. The envelope was made from parchment; designed with a shade of red… of blood. Was it a message? The answer is yes. The only thing written on the parchment was a letter ‘E’.

What did it mean? Was it a threat? Blackmail? Or was it a warning?

Approaching her desk, the woman place the envelope on a space. Among the mess, you could clearly detect traces of her name. Some casual notes had ‘Alice’ whilst the more formal letters had ‘Miss AM Evelynn’, so her name was Miss Alice M Evelynn. Alice Evelynn was a famous name through the city of London. Alice was a detective and psychiatrist. The reason she was both was because of this… she helped solve the crimes of those who were deemed ‘crazy’. Alice was a considerate person and she had known all too well what it was like to be called ‘crazy’ in the more medical sense. However, that is not that important for this present time… but it will be.

Born into a wealthy family, Alice grew up in a manor house which goes by the name of Everwood. It was the ancestral home of the Evelynns which went back centuries. Alice’s father Charles was a well known lord who was also a businessman. He was married to a beautiful woman named Seraphina Evelynn. Seraphina was from the Lunarhill family and they were also quite family. Some say that they married because it was arranged but the truth is that they married for love and that’s why Alice respected them so. Charles and Seraphina had four children. Crystal, Alice’s older sister was the eldest of the siblings and she didn’t look much like Alice. She had blonde hair, which was wavy and curly like Alice’s, and she had baby blue eyes. Crystal was seven years older than Alice and tended to watch her sister like a hawk, making sure that she caused no damage; we’ll get onto that later. Then the youngest child was Alice’s younger sister, Jacklyn or as she preferred ‘Jack or J’. Jack looked more like Alice than Crystal. She had pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. However her black hair wasn’t long that it reach to the bottom of her back, it was shaved at the back and her side fringe had a streak of red at the front. Jack tended to get into trouble, being the rebel she is, which resulted in her going to prison. Finally, the only son and boy of the family was Alice’s twin brother, Adam. Adam and Alice were almost inseparable, they still are inseparable to this day. Adam is an image of his father but he has his mother’s black hair.

Anyway we’re losing track… The envelope had haunted Alice’s dreams for a while now. She had been forbidden to open the envelope. It was killing her curiosity. Alice was a curious person. She would admit that but who wouldn’t be? The envelope was right there but no. She wasn’t allowed to open it. Alice merely had to be patient to await the opening of the envelope. It wasn’t ideal in her books but she was trying to show obedience and capability. After placing it back Alice approached her bed where her phone was laid upon the sheets. Picking it up, she was skeptical to call the pathologist who tended to the body when it was sent to the morgue. The pathologist went by the name of Will Holmes.

He was born in Scotland, Glasgow but had lived in London for a while now. They had met at university whilst they were teenagers. Alice had studied Law and Psychology and Will had studied Law and Pathology. The Detectives: Psychiatrist and Pathologist. Alice really wanted to call Will but he was slightly busy at the present time. He was at work and sometimes he would get slightly vexed if he was interrupted. His work needed full-on concentration; Will was clever so he was usually asked to do the more stranger deaths. Alice looked around her flat, Will and herself had shared this accommodation for a few months although they had been together for years. Alice and Will understood each other far better than most. They both had tragedies in their pasts but they were still together, that said something. Didn’t it? Alice shook her head and picked up her phone. She didn’t care if he was busy, she needed to talk to her boyfriend. Her nightmares had been getting worst the past few nights and tonight… well, Alice was afraid to even put her head onto the pillow. Reluctantly, Alice pressed the phone to her ear and heard it dial. Under her breath she was telling the phone to ‘hurry up’ and to ‘pick up the phone’.

Then she heard the familiar sound of Will’s voice, she sighed in relief. “I never thought you would answer.” She exclaimed into her phone.

“Well I did.” He laughed. “What’s wrong? Hold on, let me put this brain down.” Alice smiled at her dorky boyfriend and waited for him to continue. “What’re you still doing up? It’s like midnight.”

“I know. Couldn’t get sleep.”

“Why? Tell me.” His voice was soothing and full of sympathetic comfort.

“It’s this letter… It’s playing on my mind. Why do I feel like it’s …?”

“It’s not him.” He sternly interrupted. “I promised that he would never touch you again. I intend to keep that promise, Alice.”

Alice shook her head, “It wasn’t- He’s not like that. He would never do that to me. Will, please trust me.”

“I do but why would he do that to you? I know it doesn’t sound like Blue but honestly… I don’t understand.”

Lying, she replied, “I don’t either. What time are you coming home?”

Reluctantly, Will answered her. “I don’t really know but don’t stay up for me. You need rest Alice.”

“Okay, I promise. Have fun with that brain!” Laughing loudly, “Will do! See you later, babe. I Love you.”

“I Love you too, Alice.” With that they ended the call.

Alice looked around the bedroom, obviously not trying to make eye contact with the mysterious and infamous envelope. Shaking her head, she put the phone of the bed side table. ‘I’m not going to think about it for the rest of the night’, she thought to herself. Alice jumped off the bed and went over to her black drawers where hers and Will’s clothes were kept. Pulling the bottom drawer out, Alice grabbed her gingham pyjamas. The bottoms were black, yellow and pink and the top was black and pink with a yellow bow. She slid them onto her body and sat back into her bed pulling the sheets over her cold self. With fear shaking her frame, Alice put her head onto the pillow and took her time to close her eyes, hoping no nightmares come and put the fear of the envelope into her mind and heart.

*

The morning was different in London to what Alice was accustomed to. She had lived in London for a while but she longed to be home at Everwood because when she woke up she could see the sun shining through the door to the balcony. She could hear the birds singing to each other and smell the fresh air. That wasn’t the case here. She could hear the busy vehicles on the road and smell the smoke. She felt different, like life was grabbing her and was challenging her. Alice did love a challenge. Alice looked to her side as she blinked her eyes to wake her up. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Will was still asleep with his arm on top of her. Will’s bareback wasn’t that bare, he had a massive tattoo of a black dragon and he also had a sleeve done of black lines in a spiky pattern. Whereas Alice had a purple sleeve made up of spirals and her back had a dream catcher, the moon and stars as well as many other tattoos. No one really knew about Alice and Will’s tattoos but they believed they described who they really were far better than words could. As she placed her hand onto his chest he opened his blue eyes and stared into her green ones. He moved his hand and stroked it through her black hair as she did to his black locks.

They smiled at each other … then Alice’s phone buzzed. Simultaneously sighing, Will pulled away from Alice and closed his eyes and slammed his head onto the pillow and Alice picked up her phone from the bedside table.

_1 New Message - Frankie M_

_Hey, Alice! H said she needs you at hers. Don’t know why but just go to hers. KK :)_

Alice started typing back.

_K Frankie. Will u be there? - AE_

_Probs bruv c u there - FM_

She smiled at the message from her friend. Frankie was Alice’s best friend. Francesca Meretti was the daughter of an Italian mob boss named Alessandro Meretti. She had blood red hair and pale skin. Her baby blue eyes completed her adorable and innocent look however that wasn’t the case but that will be mentioned later on. Alice looked up from her face and smiled at Will and he smiled back in an understanding manner. Alice took that as a confirmation and rolled off the bed.

Going to the walk-in wardrobe, Alice took out some clothes. She pulled out some black jeans, converse and a checked shirt that was red, blue and white. Her vintage look made her look a rebellious woman…which she was when you thought about it. By the time she went out of the wardrobe, Will was already dressed and the bed was made up.

“What are you doing?” She asked him.

“Well, I haven’t got work and I thought you could use the company.”

“Fair enough. Come on then.”

Alice slung her bag onto her shoulder after picking it up from the chair near the drawers. She grabbed Will’s hand and they walked down the stairs. Whilst downstairs you could take a good look inside the living room. It was a contrast to the upstairs, it wasn’t that much as an explosion of colour. It was quite a vintage look and different instruments were laid around. A harpsichord was in the corner of the gigantic room with music sheets laid upon the top. On the other side of the room, next to the wall was a black grand piano in the shade of ebony. Will and Alice’s violins were standing on top of the mantelpiece. The walls were white with a big photographic collection whilst the floor was wooden panelled with a black rug in the middle of the room in a round shape. We can carry on marvelling at the living room later.

Opening the front door, the couple were met with the usual sight on the Londoners rushing about, trying to get their destinations. Alice stepped through the door then let Will lock it. He nodded when he had locked the door and put the key into his pocket. They started to walk to H's house. It didn't take them that long to be frank. They got to the house that belonged to H and after knocking the door, the couple waited for the owner to open the door.


End file.
